Facebook Version Sorcier
by Amelia Snape
Summary: Vous ne vous êtes jamais demander ce que nos chers élèves de Poudlard feraient s'ils s'inscrivaient sur Facebook? Pour une petite rigolade, venez faire un petit tour! xoxo


_Hola chers lecteurs!_

_Je vous souhaite un bon moment dans cette courte lecture et j'espère que vous rirez un peu ^_^_

_*** Bien entendu, les droits vont entièrement à la fastidieuse JK Rowling, moi, je ne fais que m'amuser un peu!_

* * *

_**Facebook Version Sorcier**_

**Harry Potter** a rejoint Facebook.

**Ron Weasley, Neville Londubat** et **8 autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

**Harry Potter :** Quelqu'un voudrait bien m'héberger pour les vacances d'été? Je n'ai pas envie d'être le punching bag de Dudley pendant deux mois.

**Ron Weasley, Fred Weasley **et** 4 autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

**George Weasley :** Oyé Oyé! Nouvelle commande de Boîte à Flemme enfin arrivée. Venez en grands nombres pour des échantillons!

**Fred Weasley, Lee Jordan **et** 16 autres personnes **aiment ça.

**Hermione Granger :** George! Pas question que tu vendes ces horribles âneries dans la salle commune de Gryffondor!

**Fred Weasley :** Qui a dit qu'on les vendrait seulement dans la salle commune de Gryffondor?

**George Weasley, Angelina Johnson **et** 4 autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

**Ginny Weasley** aime « Ombrage n'est qu'un horrible crapaud. »

**Harry Potter, Ron Weasley **et** 37 autres** personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Hermione Granger** a créé un groupe S.A.L.E.

**Dobby** aime ça.

**Ron Weasley :** Hermione, tu ne crois pas que tu abuses un peu là?

**Hermione Granger :** Pose moi cette question encore une fois et tu peux être certain que je ne te laisserai plus jamais copier mes notes d'histoire de la magie.

**Harry Potter :** Est-ce que ça compte pour moi aussi?

**Hermione Granger :** Oui Harry.

**Harry Potter :** O_O

* * *

**Angelina Johnson :** J'ai hâte au prochain match de Quidditch! Les Serpentard n'ont qu'à se tenir serrés sur leur manche à balai parce que les Gryffondor auront la victoire!

**Harry Potter, Alicia Spinnet **et** 11 autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

**Ron Weasley :** Double cours de potion en mâtiné, quelqu'un, assassinez-moi.

**Harry Potter, Lavande Brown **et** 9 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Hermione Granger :** Tu serais moins inquiet si tu avais fait le devoir sur les pierres de lune!

**Ron Weasley :** Hermione, je serais moins inquiet si tu m'avais laissé copier sur ton devoir.

**Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan **et** 5 autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

**Draco Malefoy :** Les Gryffondor sont des perdants!

**Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson **et** 16 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Ginny Weasley :** Alors pourquoi les Gryffondor ont gagné la Coupe des Quatre Maisons trois années en file dans ce cas?

**Harry Potter, Dean Thomas **et** 18 autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

**Seamus Finnigan :** Le cours d'histoire de la magie du professeur Binns est à mourir d'ennui.

**Dean Thomas :** Vraiment, tes mots ne pouvaient pas être plus exacts.

**Pavarti Patil, Cho Chang **et** 13 autres personnes **aiment ça.

* * *

**Hermione Granger** aime « La bibliothèque »

**Hannah Abbot, Romilda Vane **et** 3 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Harry Potter** aime « Le Quidditch »

**Angelina Johnson, Corman Macgellan **et** 18 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Ron Weasley** aime « Le banquet de Noël »

**Harry Potter, Neville Londubat **et** 24 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Hermionne Granger :** Vraiment Ron, tu ne penses qu'à manger.

**Ron Weasley :** Ce n'est pas vrai. Je pense aussi à la prochaine excuse dont je vais devoir te faire part pour que tu me laisses copier sur ton devoir de métamorphose.

**Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan **et** 7 autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

**Padma Patil :** Alerte à tous! Peeves se trouve présentement dans le couloir ouest du troisième étage et il bombarde tous les élèves de bombabouses.

**Fred Weasley **et** George Weasley** aiment ça.

* * *

**Colin Crivey** a créé un nouveau groupe « Fan de Potter »

**Romilda Vane, Cho Chang **et** 7 autres personnes** aiment ça

**Ron Weasley :** Je crois que je vais vomir.

**Harry Potter :** Dis, tu crois que les jumeaux pourraient nous fournir quelques Pastilles de Gerbes?

**Fred Weasley **et** George Weasley** aiment ça.

* * *

**Ron Weasley** aime « Les Canons de Chudley »

**Cho Chang :** Les Tornades de Tutshill sont cent fois meilleur.

**Ron Weasley :** Les Tornades de Tutshill sont cent fois meilleur qu'une seule équipe : Celle de Serpentard à Poudlard.

**Katie Bell, Ginny Weasley **et** 5 autres personnes** aiment.

* * *

**Harry Potter** a créé un nouveau groupe « A.D. »

**Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger **et** 24 autres** **personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

**Draco Malefoy : **Weasley est notre roi!

**Vincent Crabbe, Blaise Zabini **et** 13 autres personnes **aiment ça.

**Harry Potter : **Rappelle moi qui a remporté le match de Quidditch déjà? Ah, oui. C'est les Gryffondor, comme d'habitude.

**Lee Jordan, Katie Bell **et** 17 autres personnes **aiment ça.

**Draco Malefoy : **Rappelle moi qui a été renvoyé de l'équipe de Quidditch à tout jamais? Ah, oui. C'est toi Potter.

**Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson **et** 14 autres **personnes aiment ça.

**Harry Potter :** Rappelle moi qui a pleurniché comme une mauviette après le match? Ah oui. C'est toi Malefoy.

**George Weasley, Ron Weasley** et **20 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Draco Malefoy : **On verra bien qui va pleurnicher lors du prochain match.

**Harry Potter :** Mais ça sera encore toi, comme toujours.

**Fred Weasley, Alicia Spinnet **et** 11 autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

**Harry Potter :** Je suis à court d'idées sur mon devoir de divination.

**Ron Weasley :** Dommage qu'Hermione ait annulé ce cours. Tu crois qu'elle accepterait quand même de faire le devoir à notre place?

**Harry Potter, Neville Londubat **et** 5 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Hermione Granger :** N'y songe même pas.

**Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell **et** 2 autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

**_.oOoOo._**

_**L'idée n'est peut-être pas très originale, je ne suis certainement pas l'unique personne qui ait pensé à Facebook anti-moldu, mais j'ai tout de même du plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que ça vous a fait bien marré. **_

_**Je risque fort bien d'ajouter d'autre chapitres parce que c'est hyper simple et vraiment amusant (même que ça me change les idées et me détend comparativement à mon autre fiction qui est beaucoup plus complexe à écrire, mais que j'adore bien sûr!)**_

_*****N'oubliez pas... REVIEWS À VOLONTÉ ^_^ ne vous gênez surtout pas, moi j'adore ça! (en plus ça rime)**_

_**xoxo**_


End file.
